Realizations
by PhanOfThePhantom
Summary: After seeing his face for the first time, how will Christine react? Can she accept his past and his disfigured face? And what of hateful yet scared Phantom? Will he be able to live believing that his muse despises him like the disgusting creature he thinks he is? What of our young suitor, Raoul? There will be realizations made, but not all of them will be good.
1. Reveal

**So, this isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first one that I've written on this account. I absolutely hated my other stories and didn't even finish them, so... this time I'm determined. I want to feel accomplished. X3 Also, I'm kind of creating this as I go so ideas would be welcome, as would constructive criticism. I dislike terrible grammar and terrible spelling with a passion, so if anything seems off to you guys please tell me and I'll fix it. Oh, I also hate when I write and keep shifting between third and first person so please tell me if you see me doing that too. Thank you! I'm not sure how this story will go so I will just start it at a T rating, just in case things get too dark or mature for any younger readers.**

**Anyway, this story bases the Phantom's appearance on the 25th Anniversary Opera done in the Royal Albert Hall. The beginning of my story, if it is not described too well, takes place directly after Christine removes our favorite Phantom's mask for the first time.**

**I'll try to update as much as possible but I have a pretty hectic schedule so no promises..**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or its characters.**

* * *

Having just removed his ever present mask, Christine couldn't help but let her jaw drop at his unexpected scarring upon the right side of his face. His skin was pulled taught on his cheek, below his cheekbone. Where his bottom lip should have been there was a mass of swollen skin, creating the illusion of a swollen lip. Around his right temple was an area where skin was lacking and bone was visible, even under the dark cover of his world below the opera house. Two holes were placed on the side of his nose, black and empty, hard to look at. Although she was confused at her Angel's face, or lack thereof, she mostly felt curiosity. She could not control her hand as it went towards him, reaching for his cheek as if to caress it and see if this was just a trick of her mind.

Before her hand grazed the many scars on his visage the Phantom dropped his face and shoved her hand away. Backing up slowly, he picked up his hand to cover his disfigurement and looked at Christine, eyes full of embarrassment and rage. Feeling ashamed, Christine took a step back. As she opened her mouth to approach him with an apology for her dastardly curiosity at the face beneath the mask, he lifted his free hand to silence her.

"No. Don't say it. I can hear the impending barrage of insults and words of terror from anyone but you." He said with his eyes glazed over and looking anywhere but at her.

"But I wanted to apol-," she began, interrupted by his monotone, stoic voice.

"Get out." He looked her in the eyes, daring her to disobey him during his fury. "Now!" He thundered, scaring Christine as she could almost feel the venom in his voice as he shouted his orders. "Leave me now!"

* * *

She ran. All she could remember after taking her leave was arriving in her dressing room. She sat down in the chair in front of her vanity, rethinking what had just transpired and cursing herself for her damned curiosity. _"Why?"_ she thought to herself. _"I feel so terrible. I pried into his secrets, things he might have told to absolutely no one." _Who was she to reveal his face at her own leisure? What gave her the right to get a glimpse of the face beneath his shield? Nothing did. The answer was clear as day, however that was soul crushing in its weight of how true it was. He had done nothing but teach her to sing as beautifully as the most professional opera singer, if not better. He was there for her when her father had died and she moved into the opera house, joining the ballet crew. He had done everything for her and what did she do in return? Tore off the one secret she had no right to know. _"Damn it... Why __couldn't I leave things alone... He's my friend, my one companion. Or he _was... _What shall I do now? All alone in a Paris Opera House? Damn my stupidity. Damn myself." _After this thought she walked through her dressing room into her bedroom and lied down on her bed. She stared at mirror on the other side of the room wondering just how many times he had sung her to sleep with his voice of an angel after nightmares where she watched her father die, after watching herself die sometimes. How many times had she listened to him tell stories to her, calming her down after a bad day and just enjoying the silky smooth voice that can make her nightmares turn into dreams. _"What have I done?!" _Turning to her pillows she crashed her face into them as her previously unshed tears began grazing her cheeks in long streaks. For hours she was laying on her bed sobbing for she had caused the loss of her angel. Her Angel of Music. Hours later, after many more tears and thoughts of self- hatred and the thought of the torment she must have caused her angel, she finally fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

How could she? He had finally let her see the real him, show her he was mortal, just a man and not the voice of an angel from above. _"I am so far from Heaven it's impeccable that I could have fooled her into the belief of me being an angel in the first place. This disfigured thing, not fit to be called a face, caused the fear in her eyes. Fear of me, fear of her Angel of Music. How can I ever speak to her again? She now knows of my wretched face and nothing will erase the image of the fear in her eyes after looking at this _thing_."_ He laughed bitterly at himself. He had done it now, had he not? The one person he believed would finally accept him, the one woman he believed would finally be able to love him, was gone because of the horror that was his face. _"How pitiful. How I ever got the sick idea of someone accepting me, accepting my past and my horrid face, I will never know. Of course she could not look at this face. I can hardly look myself in the mirror without cringing at the terrifying face of a demon from Hell."_ he turned towards a mirror nearby throwing the dreaded mask and shattering the glass into many tiny shards. Looking down into the pile, he could still see glimpses of his face, made worse by the scattered shards. With a stoic face he walked into his house and sat down at his piano, not playing anything, not looking at the keys. There he spent the rest of the day, loathing himself and dreading what may come for him tomorrow.

* * *

**Aw, depressed Phantom is depressed. :c**

**On that sad little note, I end the first chapter. Short, I know, but that's all I can write at the moment... Please review, and be sure to tell me if you think it's alright or if there are things you would like me to clarify. I'll try to not switch through the POV's as quickly as I did just now so it's less about that, I have not written anything in a while. Thank you for reading, if I get some reviews then I'll try to type and write up another chapter as soon as I can. Thank you. Bye.! (:**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


	2. Hurt

**Hey, I got too anxious and bored to wait to type the next chapter so here it is only a few hours later. x3 I'm not quite sure how to go about this chapter so...what you read is going to be spontaneous and without planning. So...be nice with reviews on this..? c:**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

* * *

As Christine woke up she looked in her mirror and thought about yesterday. _"Did that actually happen?Is my angel a mortal man? Oh no..."_ Shooting up in bed, reality finally hit her. She met the man who had comforted her for many years. And she had ripped his mask off of his face in one fluid, movement while he was distracted. Damn it all, it did happen. All she could think about was how to apologize to him. She knew she had to, it would eat at her from the inside out if she didn't express her regret at the childish decision. But how would she talk to her angel, how would she get him to even listen to her? God knows she did not think she deserved his acceptance to her apology but she had to at least tell him. She quickly looked about her room, hoping that an idea would come out of nowhere, as she had no clue as to where he lived or how to call for him.

Giving up in her search for now she got out of her bed. Looking in her mirror she realized how bad her sleep had been. She had aches all over her body, from her neck to her ankles. Her hair looked as though she had never brushed it and the little makeup that she had worn the day before was smudged across her cheeks from when she had tried to wipe her tears away the night before. Finding her brush in the vanity near her window she started to clear away the tangles, as well as some of her stress and worries. She remembered when she was still a little girl her father had made a routine of brushing her hair at night before bed and asking how her day went. Those moments of peace and love were sadly all that she had left of her father, besides the necklace he gave her when she turned five years old. However, remembering those times while brushing her own hair still calmed her down enough to think clearer. She found some pins and started to think of a style to put her hair in but decided against putting it up. She did not have to go to practice today for it was Sunday and the whole cast had that one day to themselves. Not only that but she could remember how her father had loved when her hair was down, always telling her that she looked exactly like her mother had. Looking through her small closet she found a light blue dress with white trimming around the wrists and neckline. Quietly getting dressed she retried thinking of a way to contact her angel. Suddenly, she thought of something he had told her years ago, but gave her an idea on how to contact him.

_'Remember, if you need me for any reason, whether you had another nightmare or you had a silly debacle with someone in opera house, all you have to is sing. Your singing has always lured me to you, and it will forever until I perish or you so wish that I stay away. All you have to do is sing for me.'_ That is what he had said to her those many years ago, and hoping that they were still true she took a deep breath and stood up straight. Looking up as if to the Heavens, she began singing for her Angel of Music. She did not care whether or not the whole of Paris could hear her, she sang as if that was the only way to keep herself alive.

* * *

Erik had not gotten any sleep the night before. His thoughts were running through his head too quickly to make much sense of them. They plagued his every thought process. He could not even read a book on philosophy as a distraction without Christine popping up in his thoughts. Everything he did revolved around his Christine. _"No,"_ he thought morosely. _"She is not mine. She never has been. How much of a fool I was...I still am..." _Damn it all, he couldn't believe his own stupidity. Letting himself become bewitched by a beautiful woman like he did... It was foolish indeed. How could she want to see him now. All she would see was the terror underneath the mask. He could never let her see his face again. If she ever wanted to see _him _again. Doubt struck him to the core in that moment. She may never again grace his eyes with her visage. Never again will he see those beautiful flowing locks of her red hair. Her sparkling brown eyes that sparkled even more as she sang with all of the emotion she could muster would never be seen b him again. Her singing, however beautiful her singing was, would never honor his ears with their presence again. How beautiful it was just last night as she sang her strange duet with him.

Slightly drifting into unconsciousness while feeling remorse and disbelief at what had occurred the night before, it took him a few seconds to process the fact that he could hear a voice singing as if there was no tomorrow. Although it was not just any voice he heard. It was _hers. "Christine!"_ He thought as he started running out of his home and weaved through the many paths to various areas of the opera house. Following the sound of her voice, he found himself being led toward her bedroom and dressing room.

Finally reaching the backside of her mirror, he looked through and felt his heart clench in pain as he saw his student. She had her hands wrapped around herself, as if trying to keep her body and soul from falling apart. Tears were running down her face as the most beautiful sound he had ever heard came out of her mouth. Her singing, full of more emotion than he could ever remember, reached into his very soul which he had believed to be crushed and diminished to nothing after her rejection of his face. Her words, although quick and guided by her sadness, lit up some hope in him. Perhaps she did not have fear in her eyes after looking at him. He had seen something that he couldn't quite place, but resorting to what normally happens he took it as fear. Had he created a falsehood in his mind? Did he send away Christine in his own fear of what she would have said had he not cut her off? What were the words she would have said had he listened?

He listened until she collapsed to the ground and sat on her knees, giving up her singing for now. She stared at the mirror as if she could actually see him before she wiped her tears away and looked down to the carpeted floor below her. All Erik could see now was her beauty and the sadness in her eyes. Before he had focused on her singing but now that she has stopped he could see how tired she looked. Her hair was left down and she put on an ill-fitting dress due to her lack of care. Even as he could see the blatant despair in her features he thought of her as an angel herself. How had he led her to believe in him as an angel while she was the only true angel here? He saw her begin to stand up and turn away, so made a quick decision. "Christine," he briskly said, louder than he wanted to.

* * *

Immediately, Christine's eyes shot towards her mirror, in disbelief and awe. Was that really him? Had her singing worked? "A-Angel?" she stammered. "Is that you?"

"Please do not call me that. I do not want you to worry yourself over calling me such a falsehood as that," he spoke carefully, looking through the glass to her face, trying to catch every emotion. Christine was far more complicated and harder to read than anyone he had met before.

"I am sorry," she said, "I am used to it still..." Why was it so hard to talk to him now? Was it the fact that she had just sung her heart out to him, unknowing that he was there the whole time? "I um... You told that if I never needed you that all I had to do was sing. And...about last night-"

"Stop, please. I know how frightening my face is. I have only come here to apologize about letting my horrid disfigured face show. My mother told me no one would dare look at it without fear or hatred but I..." He stopped himself, realizing he was rambling about his mother to Christine of all people. That woman was in the past now. She is gone from his life now. He looked at her brown eyes, full of pity for him. "Please do not look at me with pity in your eyes, I have seen enough pity towards me to last more than one lifetime."

"But to hear such a thing from one's own mother... That is just terrible. How could she do that?" Christine spoke while trying to suppress her anger at the woman she had never heard of before. Who was she to tell that to a child? To her _own_ child, no less? Looking down at her hands she quietly asked, "Can you please reveal yourself? I think it would be easier to talk if I could see you..."

She heard a silent click and watched as the usually tall and proud Phantom was looking at the ground, walking out from behind her mirror. He glanced up at her but only for a moment as he saw her open her mouth to say something but quickly shut it without a word making it out. "Say what you must say so I may leave you and not be a bother to you any longer," he said loud enough so she could barely hear him. He turned his head to the side and looked towards the mirror as if trying to escape without moving from his spot in her room. "I promise you I will not anger at your words of fear and hate."

"Fear and hate? What are you talking about?" She watched as she saw confusion run through the half of his face she could see. "I wanted to apologize!" She felt tears of frustration in her eyes, what had made him so unsure of himself? How was this anyone's fault but hers? She looked into his eyes and felt her heart burst at what she saw there.

* * *

**Slightly longer this time :3 Almost two thousand words! And a cliffhanger.! Sort of. I wanted to try putting one of those in here. Hehe, anyway, what is Erik going to say? How will things go after those words she said? How does Erik feel about her confession? You'll have to wait until chapter three gets put up. Which I hope will be soon...**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Reviews make me very happy and happy authors like to make stories faster! (:**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


	3. Surprise

**Here I am again with Chapter Three. (: I found out that I have this thing where when I start a story I get really into it and don't want to stop typing, but then after a few days I don't work on it anymore... Because of that, I'm going to keep motivating myself with the thought of you readers reviewing alright? Review and I won't quit on yet another story... Could you help me out with that? It'd mean a lot to me. C:**

**Anyhow, let's get on with the next chapter. I did leave you hanging last chapter... heheh. :3**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

* * *

How dare she lie to him as he stood there wounded, begging her to do anything but lie? How could want to apologize to a monster such as Erik?Anger was welling up inside of him. He had told her that he could handle her fearing him, but lying was his one condition. How dare she force him to create false hope within himself! He was a monster, a Phantom, a murderer! There was no hope for someone like him. Never has there been. Never will there ever be...

"I'm sorry," Christine began. "I'm so sorry... I-I thought you might have hurt me... I was not scared of your face, _ange_, I was scared of your rage. I'm so sorry I took off your mask, I'm sorry I tried to touch your face! I'm just a child. Nothing but a silly, ignorant child..."

"_Scared of _me?_" _he thought. _"Of course, I was so blinded by my anger... My anger. Curse that damned emotion!"_

"Christine," he whispered, "I am sorry as well... Forgive me, please! I do not deserve this, I do not deserve you at all but please, oh, please would you forgive my temper?" He could not believe how ignorant he had been! Thinking of the word 'ignorant' reminded him, "And you are not an ignorant child. You are a young woman. A _beautiful _young woman who deserves a better teacher than me. Someone who can control themselves. I can't even imagine how terrified you must have been of me. Please, _mon ange, _know that I will never hit you no matter how angered I become. You are too important to me..." With that he fell to his knees, too undeserving to look into her charming eyes any longer.

* * *

"What is there to forgive?" She smiled at him as he looked up from his kneeling position in complete awe. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and helped him stand back up. "You are a better teacher than anyone has had in history. You could make an amateur such as myself sing well and would be able to fix any voice, perhaps La Carlotta's?" She giggled at this and felt her heart warming at Erik's slight smile and his chuckle in response.

"No one could fix the wreck that is that woman's voice." Although said seriously, he could not help but smile bigger at his snide remark. "It is absolutely _terrible_."

"Angel, can we have a lesson? Right now, so we may patch things up so to speak? I very much miss singing with you like when I was a young girl. Will you please?" She was adamant in her decision to prove her loyalty to him. _"Perhaps not at this moment, but he will eventually understand that I do not mind his marred face. He is still my teacher and I am still his admiring student."_

"For you, Christine, anything. But I must ask, are you alright with coming back to my music room? After yesterday in the afternoon-" he tried to clarify.

"Yes! I mean, yes, Maestro. I would like that very much actually."

"_This is all we need, right? We just have to go back to how things were before things were complicated. But then why do I falter every time that I call him my teacher? Is that not what our relationship is?" _Ignoring her confusing thoughts, she followed her suddenly stoic and silent teacher through the mirror and into the catacombs leading to his underground home.

* * *

"_Teacher. Her teacher, of course. It is all we will be, is it not? My boyish dreams of a relationship are utter nonsense. Why would someone as beautiful as Christine is, inside and out, want to be romantically involved with a mistake like me?_ _No, of course she would not. The idea of love is ridiculous. That is why I am down here. Alone, without another soul. Yet, then why am I taking her with me to my lair? My sanctuary?"_

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard his angel say something to him. "Pardon?"

"I said," she began, "We don't have to have a lesson right now if you so wish, Maestro." She felt herself slightly tense at the sudden lack of affection the title gave her angel. "I am rather hungry, to be honest. I did not have a breakfast, nor a lunch..."

"Oh, of course. I am sorry. My eating habits are irregular as in I don't do it very often. If you wish I may return you to your room and allow you to leave for food."

"Thank you, Maes-, um, Angel." She felt herself smile in content at the feeling the different name gave her. "I promise you I will call for you later on, though."

"No, Christine, it is not necessary. I will come for your lesson tomorrow, understood?"

Disappointment flooded her mind."Yes, Maestro. Good day, then." With that she turned around and started going back the way they came, not uttering another word.

"_Yes, Christine. Enjoy the time away from this demon..."_

* * *

"_Perhaps I am being childish again. The only relationship we have is a student and teacher one... But then, why is it that I feel disappointed? It is not as if I have not been away from him before now. And Maestro used to always work as a title for him... Maybe my hunger is getting to me." _ She then walked out of her dressing room door and walked towards the room of her best friend. "Meg?" She knocked quickly on her door. "Meg, are you in there? Can we get something to eat together?" She heard a lock unbolt itself and watched as little Meg Giry let herself out of her room, pocketbook already in her hand and looking very pretty, as is the usual. Her dress was silky, a bold blue sleeveless dress with a dark blue skirt underneath. The collar and trimming of the dress' skirt was cinched to look like ruffles. It looked very beautiful, indeed. "Oh, Meg, you look absolutely perfect," Christine said with a smile and hugged her best friend.

"Well, thank you, Chrissy," Meg began, looking at Christine's apparel. "You look, erm, maybe we should get you dressed up first, how about it?" Smiling brightly Meg walked her into her own bedroom and looked through her closet. "We are about the same dress size, are we not?"

"I believe we are," she responded, curiously looking back at Meg.

"Then I have the perfect dress for you, Chrissy!" Digging to the back of her closet she pulled out a dress that she hardly wore anymore, although it was past beautiful and rivaled gorgeous. The dress she pulled out was also sleeveless although it was a wonderful combination of teal and black. The corset was trimmed with black lacing and the black skirt was held up by two large black bows at the sides of the dress. On the back back was a cascading waterfall of teal fabric reaching the bottom of the dress, slightly shorter than the black train leading away from the skirt.

"Oh, my goodness, Meg," Christine exclaimed in awe. That is absolutely beautiful! How did you get this?"

"My mum bought it for me years ago, but I stopped wearing it after a while. You may keep it if you like, I'm positive my mum wouldn't mind as long as it is you that has it." She smiled and handed Christine the dress to put it on. As Meg let her change in peace in her bedroom, she walked into her own dressing room and pulled a beautiful lacy necklace to match the dress. Turning around, she saw Christine, beaming brighter than the sun, and looking at her in expectancy.

"Well?" she questioned. "How does it look on me?"

"Oh, my," she said as she held in her giggles of appraisal. "You look just like an angel, Chrissy!"

Blushing thoughts of her angel away she beamed up at Meg's excited face. Noticing the piece of jewelry in her friend's hand she spoke, "What's that Meggy?"

"Oh, yes," Meg mischievously said. This is to complete the style. You know a little jewelry never hurt a girl trying to find a guy, right?" She snickered at Christine's shocked expression. "What? You look so lonely,Christine!" She sobered up, looking her friend in the eyes, full of seriousness. "You know, I worry about you. Sometimes you just drift off while looking at absolutely nothing and it makes me wonder what you're thinking about. If there's anything bothering you, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yes."

"Then talk to me, Chrissy. I don't like seeing you like that." Looking about her room quickly she started walking towards the door and held it open for her friend. "I hope you don't mind, but I was already dressed to go out with Charles for a late lunch."

"Charles? Who is he?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't gotten to tell you yet!" She started staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "Charles is my new, erm, partner."

"And by partner do you mean," she looked at Meg with suppressed laughter in her eyes, "your new lover?" At that she stated giggling endlessly, only stopping when she looked at the determined look in Meg's eyes.

"He is very kind you know!" she explained. "He is not only handsome but his heart is just as beautiful. I know I have said it before but I think he may be the love I have been looking for."

"Meg..." she started, looking at her with trepidation. "You said that about Rupert and you remember how that ended."

"Charles is not Rupert, Christine. Rupert was cold and obsessed with being with me in _that_ way. Charles is has a kind heart and would never do that to me."

"Have you told him about what Rupert did to you though? Does he know how terrified you were, how violated?"

"Christine, please, I can not hear this from you... I will tell him in due time. For now, I don't want to ruin anything we have. This is important to me so please... Would you play nice with Charles at the restaurant?"

"Of course, Meggy. I love you, you know that?" She reached her arms out, hoping Meg would understand and accept her hug.

"You're so terrible sometimes," Meg said and rushed into Christine's arms a few rebel tears streaming down her face. "I love you, too, you big jerk."

"I know. Now, how about you stop those tears? We have to keep you nice and pretty for Charles, remember?" she teased lightly.

"Let's go, I told him I would meet him at Le Café des Anges. You have been there, yes?" She asked, remembering the first time they met.

"Well, of course I do! That's only the place where I met my craziest, most adorable friend in the world!" Christine laughed, playfully hitting Meg on the arm.

"Then let's go!" Meg shouted, walking out of her door and rushing to the opera's exit.

* * *

After a short walk the waiter brought the girls to their table where Charles and another gentleman sat. "Charles!" Meg rushed to his side and let him take her hand and kiss the top of it. "I missed you too, dear." She smiled, and let Charles stand to pull out her and Christine's chairs. Sitting down, she finally noticed the other young man seated next to her lover with his hat tilted and just covering his face. "Who is this dear?"

"I could ask the same of you, darling. Who is this lovely lady you brought with you?" Charles said, looking at Christine with politeness.

"Oh, yes. This is my best friend, Christine Daaé."

Seemingly out of nowhere, the young man with a hat shot a quick look at Christine, his face the image of surprise.

"Do you know her, Monsieur?" Meg stated, curiosity and suspicion evident in her eyes.

"Christine, released from her state of unexpected surprise breathlessly said, "Raoul!?"

* * *

**Oh my! How unexpected! Or maybe you saw it coming, I don't know. Either way, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Otherwise I won't update my story until next week. Thanks, you guys. Bye!**

**Oh, and "Le Café des Anges" means "The Angels' Cafe" in French.**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


	4. Confusion

**I'm back. :3 Here's chapter four, guys! I hope you like it, so far I think my story is pretty good but... I'm feeling kind of sick, but I'll tough it out for the story. :3 Reviews make me feel better, though. :) Anyways... I left that chapter in a cliffhanging manner, so.. read on. :)**

**To Dkk5: Hahah, I agree, the phantom has to eat. xD Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly. :) I'm glad you like my story so far, too. :3**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_My Christine, my beautiful Christine... Why must you tempt me?" _Erik's thoughts have been surrounding the soprano ever since he let her go back to her world, the world above him. He couldn't stop thinking about the pure despair that he saw upon her every feature when she sang for him. _"What could she be upset about? She could not have actually missed me, could she?"_ No, of course not. He's too grotesque, there is no way she any feelings for him other than as a teacher.

He sighed, reaching out of his depressing reverie to figure out what to do. Without his muse present he couldn't dream of trying to write music. He could only write when she was near, and she had already left with Meg, as he thought she would. _"Perhaps..." _Maybe he should follow her, to make sure her and her friend make it to the restaurant safely. He left his home and traipsed through his catacombs until he reached the secret door that leads to a side alley. Walking into the bright light it was difficult for him to stick to the shadows on the way to the cafe, but managed to hide near it, just able to hear Christine. Suddenly he heard a lot of movement and then a sudden "Raoul!?"

* * *

"Little Lotte!" Raoul exclaimed, smiling brightly at Christine. "Where did you go the other night when I asked you to dinner?"

"Oh, I told you Raoul. My teacher was very strict and we had a lesson right then. I am sorry I missed the dinner." she said, smiling to keep him from getting upset.

"It's quite alright, Christine. However, how about we have dinner tomorrow night?" He flashed her a charming smile and she giggled.

"Of course, that sounds absolutely lovely!" she said as she accepted his invitation as well as his kiss to the top of her hand.

"It is settled than. You shall be just as ravishing as you look this afternoon and I will bring my carriage to pick you up at seven."

Christine blushed at his sincere compliment. "I'll be ready, and thank you." She finished speaking shyly, her eyes focused on her hands sitting in her lap. "Would it be alright to make this a double date with Meg and Charles?" she asked, quite nervous about being alone with a man.

"Oh, Chrissy, I don't want to ruin your date," she spoke with laughter evident in her voice. "I don't want to ruin your first date..." Meg whispered the last part so only Christine would hear.

Suppressing a blush from the thought of her first date being with this charming Vicomte, who was also a very kind childhood friend, she turned to Raoul. "Just the two of us then." She smiled inwardly at the thought. "_My first date! I can't believe it!"_ She gave Raoul a kind smile.

After ordering and eating their lunches, they decided it was time to head back and do what they needed to do. "Lotte, do not forget our date. I will be waiting at seven for your presence to grace my carriage." He smiled expectantly at her and gave her a quick wink.

"I will most definitely remember," she said, turning to Meg before Raoul could see her blush.

Her and Meg began their walk back to the opera house when Meg stopped and turned to her, looking her straight in the eyes. "You're going to let me get you ready, right?"

"What?"

"For your date, silly girl! I can't let you dress yourself for your first date! Oh, this is so exciting!" She waited for Christine to catch up, looking in her eyes with excitement.

"Meg, you do know this is _my_ date right?" She laughed at her friend's giddiness.

"Yes, but this could be your chance to not be so lonely, Chrissy!"

Christine looked at her with questions swimming through her mind. _"Could he actually learn to like me? I am but a girl trying to pretend to grow up. And what if he is like Rupert? I don't think I could handle that as well as Meg has learned to."_

"Christine. Stop what you are thinking right now, I know exactly what it is you are thinking about. Charles has known Raoul for some time, and has told me that he is the kindest, most gentle man he has ever met. He would do nothing that Rupert did. Please, give him a chance?" She looked into her eyes, hoping her words struck a chord.

"Alright, I believe you, Meggy. But if I see one sign of him being a crazy obsessive man then you will never hear the end of my 'I told you so's!"

"Oh, you'll be fine. I swear it, Chrissy. Even if you are right, which you _aren't_, then I will do everything in my power to beat the Vi- out of his -Comte. Alright?" Her eyes were smiling up at Christine's, daring her to reject her best friend.

"Alright, alright. But only because I trust you so wholly." She looked at Meg quickly before giving her a light punch in the arm.

"Jeez, Chrissy, maybe you can beat him on your own!" She laughed and the rest of their trip home was full of light-hearted conversation and joking between the two girls.

* * *

However happy the girls were, Erik had heard every word of the conversation at the restaurant. His girl, going out with some fashion crazy fool? How had this happened? They had apologized to each other just that afternoon! _"Oh, of course. She is not mine. How can I keep forgetting that crushing thought? But still..." _He rushed through the catacombs that led to her room to meet up with her and discuss this young, foolish suitor. Looking at her figure through the mirror, he suppressed his anger and said, "How was your lunch?"

Jumping from the surprise she turned towards the mirror with confusion written across her face. "What do you mean? It was good I guess."

"You know very well what I mean. Did you enjoy speaking with that fop?" he said, disgust obvious in the way he spoke.

"I don't understand how that is any of your business! And how would you know, anyway?"

"I-I er... I was making sure you and Meg made it to the restaurant safely..."

"We were fine, your _stalking _was unnecessary." She spoke with venom hidden behind her speech. Who was he to watch her and then get mad when he sees something he does not like? She watched hurt pass through the half of the face she could see."It is not your job to watch me like a hawk and then yell at me for having a life! I am going on a date with the Vicomte de Chagny and there is no reason for me to feel bad for my decision. I'm going to return to Meg, although you'd probably just follow me there too." She looked at the mirror, wondering if he was even there anymore. "Good evening, Monsieur _Phantom_."

* * *

With that said she ran out of her room and all the way to Meg's bedroom door. Out of breath she knocked on her door asking for her to let her in.

"Chrissy? Are you alright? What happened?" Concern was etched into her features as she examined Christine.

"I-I am fine. I just got into a fight with a friend. He and I see things differently, apparently. He became angry when I told him of my date with Raoul."

"Christine-"

"What gives him the right to be angry at something so trivial?"

"_Christine-_"

"And then he had the nerve to tell me insult Raoul as if I was supposed to laugh and agree with him! I mean-"

"Christine!" Meg yelled, finally getting her friend's attention.

"What?"

"Did you ever think that maybe he's just _jealous_?" Meg could have scoffed at the incredulous look Christine but held it in for the sake of being serious.

"Jealous? But-But I don't think he likes me that way... It just is not possible..." Could he actually...? No. Not possible...

"Yes, jealous. I don't know if you noticed but you are quite the beautiful girl!" Meg looked at her friend but realized she wasn't smiling at her joke. "I'll prove it to you. Does he treat you like you're the only thing he needs?"

"I suppose," she said cautiously.

"And when you are upset, is he there to cheer you up?"

"Always." she said with honesty in her voice

"And does he act as though you are the most precious thing he's seen?"

"I...yes. He does..."

"Then you know I'm right." Meg said with finality, smiling at her shocked friend.

"Meg... I don't want to believe you but it must be true..."

"Don't take it from me, why don't you ask him yourself? That way you would know for sure."

"I couldn't do that. We have known each other so long... This could ruin everything we've worked for! I can't believe it... I thought he only saw me as a little girl, just his student-" she stopped suddenly, amazed at what she had just revealed to Meg.

"It's your singing instructor!? Oh my goodness, that is so cute! You two could sing together and-"

"You know I am going on a date with Raoul tomorrow and nothing will stop me from having a normal life, dating anyone I see fit..." She saw doubt in Meg's eyes and instantly became defensive. "Meg, you cannot tell anyone about this! He is too old for me anyway. Right? Yes, he is." _Is he though...? _Shaking her head to force her thoughts away she turned to Meg, eyes begging. "Promise me you will never tell anyone about this. And never talk about this with me again."

"But, Christine..." Meg looked into her eyes, full of worry over the conversation. "Alright. But you can still talk to me about anything, okay?"

"Of course, thank you."

"No problem..."

"I think it would be best if I went back to my room to think things over." Christine spoke quietly, as if she could hide the confusion in her voice.

"Yes, I agree." Meg said stoically. "It would be best for you to get your head clear and think about it a little." And please, you look beyond tired. Make sure you get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Of course, Meggy," she replied, pasting a smile to her face to ease Meg's distress. "I'll be going then.. I shall see you tomorrow, right?"

"Who else will help you get dolled up?" Meg said, not believing Christine's fake smile but trying to cheer her up by smiling as well. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she watched her friend walk down the hall, towards her own room.

* * *

Christine had to hold in her fears while she paced her room. _"What if he does like me? I do not like him in that way. Right...?"_ She fell onto her bed, too tired to pace any longer. Doubt-filled thoughts were running through her mind, keeping her on the edge of a breakdown. What if he tried something with her? _"No, he would never. That is not like him."_ But he could admit his deep caring for her and then what? How could she ever deny this man? This man who has helped her through the hardest parts of her life? He would be heartbroken, he would hate me. I can't stand to lose this man. But why should she care so much?

Suddenly she had a memory flash before her eyes.

_Her father had just passed away a few days ago but the pain was still there. She stood in front of his grave for hours after the funeral service had ended. Tears ceased to roll down her face after crying for days caused them to be drained from her. Her father had been her only friend. He was all that she had left, and all that she had cared about. She was so young, who would care for her? Out of nowhere, a tall woman with hair braided up into a bun and a serious expression on her face walked up to Christine. At first she tensed and eyed the woman cautiously, fearing the worst. But after she watched the woman's eye's soften at the sight of an upset child she relaxed, looking at the woman with only confusion. "You are Christine, yes?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_"Your father came to me a little while before his passing. He asked that after he was gone that I watch over you, to give you shelter and give you a future."_

_"What's your name?" she asked, sad and happy at the same time._

_"My name, child, is Madame Giry. And this," she said revealing a child Christine had not noticed before, "is my daughter Meg."_

_"Hi, Christine!" Meg said with excitement in her 8-year-old voice. "Do you like to dance?"_

_"I haven't really tried, but I loved dancing with my dad after he played his violin for me."_

_"Mum, can she dance in the ballet with me? Please?" Meg asked her mother eagerly._

_"That is up to her, Meggy."_

_"Well, would you? Huh, Chrissy?"_

_Young Christine smiled at the nickname Meg had given her. "I would like that a lot." After that, Madame Giry took the girls to a large building overlooking Paris._

_"What is this place?" Christine asked._

_"It's the Paris Opera House!" Meg said loudly and expectantly._

_"It's so beautiful..."_

_The older woman spoke up. "It is also your new home." Amazed at the building, Christine did not notice as she was brought to her new room, already full of clothing and necessities. "This will be your room. Now it it getting late, girls. It is time for bed, don't you think?"_

_"But mama..."_

_"No 'buts' Meg Giry. In two days dancing lessons will begin so I expect both of you to be up bright and early. Goodnight Christine."_

_"Yeah, g'night, Chrissy!"_

_"Good night." She watched as the mother and daughter walked out of her room. Bed time... this would be the second time in her life that her father had not been here to sing her a lullaby. Out of despair, she began humming her father's favorite lullaby until she couldn't help but to sing it aloud to herself."_

"It was in the dark night,_  
_On the yellowed steeple,_  
_On the steeple, the moon_  
_Like a dot on an "i"."_  
_

_She had trouble keeping her tears in, looking at he moon while singing to her father's spirit._

_"_Moon, whose dark spirit_  
_Strolls at the end of a thread,_  
_At the end of a thread, in the dark_  
_Your face and your profile?"_  
_

_Her tears threatened to let themselves fall as she started remembering everything he's said to her._

_"_Are you nothing more than a ball?_  
_A large, very fat spider?_  
_A large spider that rolls_  
_Without legs or arms?"

_She finally let her tears roll down her face as she whispered the last verse of the song and she sadly smiled at the memory of her father miming the song to her while he sang._

_"_Is a worm gnawing at you,_  
_When you're a blackened disc_  
_When your disc lengthens_  
_Into a narrow crescent?_"_

_She stopped crying as the words left her mouth. Was this all she had left of her father? As she was about to get ready for bed she heard a male voice of of thin air as if it were coming from the heavens._

_"Sad little child, what troubles you?"_

_"My father has passed and I do not know what to do now."_

_"Why not sing?"_

_"Sing?" she asked strangely._

_"Yes, little one. Singing makes the soul happy and complete. It is the very essence of every being. Singing can help to sustain life all on its own. And your singing was absolutely wonderful."_

_Quietly thinking she wondered something. "Are you the Angel of Music my father had promised to send me?"_

_"I shall be whatever you need dear. May I ask your name?"_

_"Christine, Christine Daaé."_

_"Well then, Christine, how would you like to have singing lessons...?"_

* * *

After that initial meeting, whenever Christine was upset or crying over anything, her Angel of Music would sing to her to calm her down. No matter what was going on, he never failed to cheer her up. Why were things so different now? Had she done something wrong to make him upset? Little did she know that it was not something that she had done wrong that upset her angel. She was only doing everything right, which made him love her with even more of his supposedly cold heart everyday. He was upset at himself for loving someone so much.

* * *

**Wow! That was a hard chapter to write. It took me forever to figure out what I was going to do! Hahah, anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Oh my word, this chapter was almost 3 thousand words! The chapters keep getting longer. :)**

**The lullaby she sang was called "****Ballade à la lune" ("Ballad to the Moon") and it is based on a very long poem by a man named ****Alfred de Musset (1810-1857).**** If you want to see it in French with the parts I had to cut out then visit my profile and check it out.**

**See you next chapter. Bye!**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


	5. A Proposal

**I'm glad that I got some more reviews :3 Anyway, I'll just go ahead and start the next chapter now. x3**

**I also decided to try and space out my chapters a bit now, cause I had to do a lot of cleaning, making this chapter a lot later than I thought... **

**Oh! I've finally thought through the story after a sudden burst of creativity. XD I finally have a lot of it planned out so it won't seem so...pointless. There will be a time skip eventually, but not in this chapter, and maybe not the next one.. Anyway, enjoy. :3**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Christine felt nothing but excitement for the evening. Her date with Raoul was only hours away! However, she had to get through the rehearsal of Hannibal first. Practice was to begin in a half an hour so she quickly washed herself in her bath and got dressed in the costume of the lead and pinned up her hair to fit the look of the character. Arriving backstage she smiled as Meg urged her forward with words of encouragement. Truth be told, Christine was still nervous about performing in front of everyone again, but she won't let that get in the way of her success and happiness. She did a few vocalizing exercises and walked on stage, in character and concentrated on the opera.

She eased her way into every note, easily slipping from a high octave all the way to an almost manly low note. Her voice was flawless and beautiful as she finished singing her aria and went backstage to get ready for the next scene when she heard a scream from onstage. Running out she looked at a girl that was just dancing through the ballet scene. The girl, her name was Elizabeth Grady, was on the ground with tears falling down her face as she grasped desperately at her right leg.

Worry for the girl took Christine over as she leaned down and examined her leg. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

"I was dancing just fine but my leg gave out and I tripped over something on the ground. Now I can not move my leg without pain shooting up my entire body." Elizabeth said, holding her leg tightly. Looking across the stage for what could have tripped Elizabeth, Christine saw a small trapdoor in the ground, its top slightly lifted. The girl was lucky to have only broken her leg! What if she had fallen in?

"Madame Giry?" Christine said loudly and firmly. "Who runs the area under the stage? The trapdoor under the stage is open and whoever is down there is responsible."

"That would be our very own Joseph Bouquet. That moron has been leaving things in disarray every time he gets sidetracked... I will find him and scold him immediately. I apologize for our stage hand's clumsiness, Mademoiselle Grady."

"It's fine, I should have been paying more attention..." Looking down at her bruising leg she shyly looked up at Christine. "Could you perhaps help me to my room? It appears that I can not make it on my own."

"Of course, Elizabeth." Turning towards Madame Giry she asked, "When will we resume our practice?"

"Tomorrow." She looked out at all of the cast. "Rehearsals for today have been canceled due to Mademoiselle Grady's fall. Practice will resume tomorrow, however, from the spot that we had to stop at today. You are all dismissed."

After helping Elizabeth to her room, Christine decided that it would do her good to use this time to get ready for later. She walked to Meg's room and knocked loudly so she would hear. She might be reading and whenever Meg reads she gets into the book like she is one of the characters. When she reads books it is like that story is all that there is. It is very much like how Christine feels when she sings. After a few seconds, she heard noise behind the door and then backed up while it opened. Meg looked tired, her face less cheery than normal and her face didn't have her characteristic smile. "Meg? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just..." She almost fell to the ground but Christine caught her just before she reached the floor.

"Meg! I thought you were fine..?" She helped her to her bed and sat her down on the edge. She lifted her hand to Meg's forehead to check for a fever and had to keep herself from jumping back at the heat coming from her friend's body. "Meg, you are not fine! Could you actually dance like this during practice?" Worry overtook her as she looked through the bathroom for a towel to run under cool water. After accomplishing this she forced Meg to lie down and placed the damp towel on her forehead. "Now, I want you to lay down and get a bunch of rest. I cannot bear to see you sick Meggy. The last time you were sick you had to be sent to the hospital because you wouldn't stay in bed. I don't want you to be sick..."

"But what about your... your date with...R-Raoul?" She weakly breathed out.

"I can get ready on my own, dear. Please, for me, would you take it easy to ensure that you get better?"

"Y-yes, I can do that for you, Chrissy..." Unable to speak any longer she laid her head down, closed her eyes, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Christine walked out of the room and went to her own. Looking through her closet, she was about to give up on finding a truly great dress until she found a dress passed onto her from her aunt. She hadn't cared for her much while she was alive, but once she passed Christine couldn't help but to miss her. Not only that but guilt ran through her whenever she remembered that her aunt had still given her all of her favorite dresses from when she was a young lady like Christine. _"Now seems like a perfect time to wear something as beautiful as that, Aunt Grace. Thank you so much." _After completing her silent prayer she reached into her wardrobe and grabbed the gown. It was a deep blue, with short puffed sleeves. It revealed her shoulders as well as an appropriate amount of cleavage. There was a short train running off of the back of her dress and the front was rumpled to resemble the waves of an easygoing river. It was quite beautiful. She continued on to put on a bit of makeup, accentuating her eyes and eyelashes. Then rummaging through her jewelry box she found a necklace with a diamond heart at the end. She carefully picked up the locket from her father and put it on as well, hiding it beneath the collar of her dress.

After a couple hours of worry and excitement, it was time for her date with the Vicomte. _"Here I go..." _she thought as she stepped out of the opera house, only to be met by Raoul's handsome smile and a pair of beautiful stallions carrying a gorgeous carriage behind them. "Oh, Raoul, this is already so wonderful!"

"It is only the beginning, my dear, for the night is still young." Taking her hand he helped her into the carriage and then followed her inside. "I do hope you enjoy big dinners because my family and I have planned a small feast in celebration of my little Lotte returning to me. After that I have a surprise for you." He smiled to himself, already knowing her reaction to what the surprise is. He remembered how much she loved to go on walks, so he plans to make it twice as wonderful as when they were children.

* * *

Arriving at Raoul's family mansion, he helped her down, out of the carriage and into her home. "Would you like a tour of my home before dinner? It has changed quite a bit since our youth."

"I would like that very much." Christine smiled as she remembered all of the good times she has spent at this home. She looked around as he took her through his home. Every room brought back a memory of its own. Like when they played hide-and-go-seek in the parlor room, or when he stole snacks out of his kitchen for her when the cooks were not looking. Even small things like when he hugged her after she fell outside and he fixed her up in his bathroom. She had so many beautiful memories with this man. She heard her stomach growl and blushed in embarrassment. She had forgotten to eat her lunch in her eagerness for her date tonight.

Laughter came from her young suitor as he took her arm and began to lead her back to the dining room. "I see you are hungry, Christine. I shall be sure to satisfy your hunger in this meal." He lead her to the large table with only two places set.

"Are your parents and brother not joining us tonight?"

"Ah, no. they wanted us to have our privacy. But, they do want me to tell you how dearly they have missed you. Especially my mother, she is quite fond of you, and of your voice, if I may add."

"Then would you be so kind as to tell them that I miss them as well? Your mother has always been like a second mother to me, second only to my real mother, of course..." She remembered her mother then, beautiful and young, yet so sick...

"Christine, I am sorry for your mother's passing..." She looked into his eyes and realized that his words were true and sincere.

"It is fine... It was long ago, and I have learned to deal with it now."

"Alright... now, I for one am quite hungry so, shall we eat?" He pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in once she sat down. They began to eat in a comfortable silence.

Once they finished eating Raoul called out for his servants to take their food away and clean up the table. He helped Christine out of her chair and took her hand in his. "I hope you do not mind, but I can hardly contain my adoration for you at the moment." He smiled charmingly at her as he saw her hide her blush. "Now, it is time for the surprise. Do you remember my little garden that my mother had helped me with?"

"Yes..." she began hesitantly.

"Well, it is not so little anymore." He led her to the back of his estate and stopped to let her absorb all of the huge garden.

There was an easy maze of bushes with a lit up fountain in the center and there were flowers of all kinds throughout the yard. He had somehow also included her favorite tree in the world, a cherry blossom tree. It was beyond her imagination and she had a strong but childish urge to run through all of it and take in the beauty. "Raoul, this is absolutely beautiful... And you even remembered my favorite type of tree?" she asked, amazement and happiness obvious in her every facial feature.

"I remember everything you told me. You've no idea how much I have missed you since you and your father moved away." He saw her look of sadness after mentioning her father. "Again, I am sorry... I am so very bad at keeping my large mouth shut. He was a good man, Christine. He was a very good father, too, for raising a bright and beautiful woman such as you as well as dealing with the death of his wife at the same time. You should be proud of your father."

"And I am. I just miss my parents so much..." she frowned and forced her tears to stay in her eyes, giving up once Raoul pulled her in for a warm embrace that lasted for a few moments.

"Now, now, little Lotte. I have not brought you here to make you upset. How about you tell me of how your life has been while we walk through the gardens?" She nodded accepting his arm as he held it out for her with his boyish grin plastered to his face. He used his free hand to wipe her tears away before placing a light kiss to the top of her head. "Now then, shall we?"

* * *

For hours they walked through his garden admiring the beauty of each and every plant as they told each other how their lives have been. Christine skipped over her father's death, and went right into her life at the opera house, and meeting her singing tutor, leaving out who he really is. She told him how her voice had been awakened since she was a little girl and was now as beautiful as her mother's was. He kept looking at Christine with delight in his eyes, and she could not help but hide the joy in her heart at the sight of it. Near the end of their date, she stopped him in front of the carriage that would bring her home. Looking straight into her eyes she said "Please, may we do this again? I enjoyed this date very much, Raoul."

Without missing a beat he stared into her beautiful brown eyes and gave her a passionate kiss full of love and full of his harbored feelings for her. "I would love that more than anything, Christine Daaé." Happiness flooded both of their heads as they kissed once, twice, three times more before he finally let her go, both out of breath and full of adoration for each other. He took her home and left her for the night. All either of them could think about was each other as they returned to their own homes.

Meg was still lying in bed, although now she was sitting up, reading a book. "_Les Miserables_?" Christine spoke up, examining the book in her hands. "Have you not read that book more times than I can count on my hands?" She laughed, knowing that the novel was her friends favorite in all of the world. She could not handle the serious nature of it, however Meg would read over and over until she died.

"Yes, yes. I love this book!" She laughed as well, looking at the dreamy stare in her friends eyes. "O h, you look beautiful. No doubt because of my help over the years!" She giggled and smiled smugly at her statement. "So?

"What?"

"'What' she says. How was your date!?" she exclaimed trying to get out of her bed.

Christine held her beck down against her pillows, keeping her from standing. "You know you are too weak to stand right now! Lie down and I shall tell you of my date." Meg rolled her eyes at her friend. Even if she was just worried, it still got rather annoying rather quickly. "Now then," she started as she made sure Meg stayed in bed. "His home was so much more beautiful than when I was there last. He gave me a tour of his home and then we had a feast of delicious food. Once we finished eating, he took my arm and led me outside to his huge garden full of all kinds of flowers and other plants, including my favorite tree, which he put in just for me." She couldn't help but smile fondly after remembering that. "We walked through the garden and talked for hours until it was time for me to leave. He led me to the carriage and then we...erm...kissed."

"Oh, that is so perfect, Chrissy!" She coughed a little, forcing her smile to fade. A small smile appeared as she said, "I'm glad you had such a wonderful time. You will be seeing him more, right?"

"Of course."

"I'm happy for you Christine. I'm glad that you won't be so lonely anymore." she looked out her window, admiring the lights of the city.

"Thank you. I think I will turn in for the night. I have practice tomorrow and it is already pretty late. Get better, alright?"

"Of course, Chrissy." She rolled her eyes again and shooed her friend away so that she could get some rest.

After arriving in her own room she got in her sleepwear, washed her face clean from the makeup and brushed her teeth. She laid down and fell into a deep slumber, full of dreams of her handsome Vicomte de Chagny.

* * *

Waking up the next morning she felt a presence near her and couldn't help but look towards her mirror. Looking through it as if she could see him, she said, "Go away, monsieur. I just can not see you right now..."

"But, _mon ange-_" she heard from her angel. Suddenly, thinking of Raoul, anger bubbled within her at the use of this nickname from her tutor.

"Do not call me that! I am not yours, monsieur. I am currently dating the Vicomte de Changy! How dare you call me such a thing while I am taken!" She felt that she may be overdoing it and being harsh, but how dare he? Who was he to call her his when she obviously was not? "Go!"

"I see now. I apologize for my insolence. If you wish to never hear from me again please tell me now." Erik had not seen this coming. He was going to apologize for whatever he did to upset her but ended up making her hate him more. What a failure this turned out to be. Perhaps leaving her side would be best for her...

"Then go! I am taken and I have learned enough. Please..." Losing her voice after her rage-fueled rant to him she whispered., "Please leave me so we can not hurt each other any longer..." With that her Angel of Music walked away, depression filling his whole being, self-hatred making him want to die, but cowardice keeping him from doing so.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months as Erik watched his muse date the fop time and time again. He watched them get closer and eventually reveal their love to each other.

Christine remembered very vividly the night that they had first sworn their love to each other. She had gone with him to see her favorite opera from a wonderful viewing spot. She had not been in the opera, but it was beautiful all the same. Afterward, he took her to a fancy restaurant and they had a delicious meal. He took her to his house and took her through the garden for what seemed like the thousandth time. It had become their favorite place to be, so they visited often to get away from the stress of life. It was under her favorite trees, fully bloomed, that he looked into her starry eyes and kissed her long and hard. Once he pulled away he stuttered as he said, "C-Christine, there is something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"Yes?" she had replied anxiously.

"I love you. I have loved you for a long time." He looked fearlessly into her eyes as he kissed her passionately and then let her go, awaiting her reply.

Her face was full of shock, any other emotion hard to decipher. After a couple of moments he turned away, nervously.

"I am sorry... That was too bold of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry, I-"

Christine kissed him hard, her heart beating so fast that she could hardly breathe. When they pulled away she was smiling and said, "I love you too, Raoul!" and kissed him again.

"Then may I ask something of you?" She watched as Raoul pulled out a little velvet box. Her mouth formed into a small "o" as she saw him open it and reveal a ring with a diamond in the center of what appeared to be a small metal rose on top of a silver band. She beamed brightly at the ring and waited for the words she had been waiting to hear since she was a little girl. "Christine, I love you more than anything and my life will not be complete until I am joined with you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Not even trying to suppress her excitement she screamed, "Yes!" and jumped into his open arms, kissing him until the need for air arose.

A wide smile gracing his features,Raoul said, "Then it is settled! We are to be wed!"

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me! I know a lot, if not all, of you are reading this for Erik/Christine, but there is a lot to cover before that! It's all part of my plan, trust me! There are going to be plot twists that you will have to wait for... :) Also, things have to get worse before they get better, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


	6. Thoughts

**I apologize for the very late update of this chapter. There has been a lot going on in my life and it is also hard to write when you don't get much feedback. Anyway, I hope that the few of you reading enjoy and review.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

* * *

Raoul had shown her around his mansion once more and given her a beautiful room and wardrobe full of velvets and silks. The food they gave her was delicious, and she could ask for something to eat at anytime that she wanted. Life was absolutely wonderful.

However, one day, things took a rather unexpected turn.

She had grown terribly upset when she realized just how much she had missed her singing. It was fused within her very soul to sing and she hadn't been able to do so since before the marriage. She approached Raoul about it but got an opposite reaction than what she had expected. His face contorted into disgust as he growled, "Absolutely not. I will not let my wife disgrace me by working with theater rats. The answer is no."

"Do you not remember that I was also one of those 'theater rats'?! She asked hysterically. "Did you only court me because I was the prima donna? Is that why you finally noticed me?!"

"No! I just... My family name can not be tarnished and I do not want you to get hurt. My kind are very hurtful and harsh. I am not sure you would be able to handle them..."

Unknowingly he hit a chord in her. All her life she has been called weak and unable to handle the hardships of life. The only one who had been able to truthfully tell her otherwise had been her angel... She couldn't hold back any longer as she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. She ran to her room and laid down on her bed, having to hold in sobs as she felt her tear drops rolling down the sides of her head and onto the plush pillows below her. Singing completed her! Did he really think that he could stop her from singing for the whole of their marriage? She could not allow this. She would not allow this! But she didn't know how to change his mind. He seemed so obsessed with his title as Vicomte. He did seem kind of worried about her lack of a backbone, apparently, but who's to say that she couldn't handle herself? She had been alone most of her life, other than when she was with her angel. _"Mon ange..."_ she thought sadly to herself. She had left him there those months ago, bitter, angry, and hating himself. Maybe she was no different than Raoul had been. She could not hold in her emotions any longer, she had to have some one to talk to.

She started wiping away her tears with her sleeve and fixing herself up before going back downstairs to Raoul, who was still fuming and upset. She slowly walked up to him and almost silently whispered, may we please go to Paris? I would like to speak with my best friend, Meg. I have not seen her in quite a while, you know..."

"Very well. I shall have the servants get the carriage ready. Get a coat, darling, I do not want you to catch a cold."

This time she did not swoon when he called her a pet name. It seemed to no longer make her feel loved, just used. Things had been falling apart for quite a while, although she hasn't noticed. Every time he would call one of his 'servants' she would visibly cringe. No one should be forced to work like that for anyone. Even those in the higher classes. She always believed that you should work hard for everything that you want or need in life. It should not be handed to you on a silver platter. Remembering herself she stiffly replied, "Yes, _dear_."

Moments later, Christine was packed up and waiting in front of the estate and watched the carriage roll in front of her. The driver walked off of the driver's seat and helped her into one of the seats. Raoul stepped in after her , although he did not know that it bothered her that he had to come as well. Finally the carriage was set in motion and they were on there way to Paris. It was a rather long ride, perhaps one and a half to two hours at least. The ride was silent and full of tension, neither of its occupants knowing what to say to ease it.

Once they arrived at the Opera house, she realized that Meg was in front of it, head rested in her hands and her eyes were pink, as if she had been crying for a long while. Without thinking first, Christine jumped out of the carriage and rushed to her friend's side. "Meggy!"

Meg turned her head slowly, happiness showing through her sad display as she looked upon her best friend. "Chrissy! Oh, you do not know how happy I am to see you! I have much to tell you, mon ami..." she finished, with melancholy.

"Perhaps we should head to our favorite café and speak?"

"No! I mean...no, I wish to speak with you privately," she said, looking pointedly at Raoul who had just caught up to them. "Why don't we head to your old room?"

"That sounds lovely, Meg. Raoul?"

"Very well, Christine. I shall wait out here for you both," he replied.

"Thank you. Let us go then, Meg."

They took each others arms and skipped into the opera house, unknowingly alerting the unusually silent phantom to their presence. Finally arriving in her old room, Christine felt a rush of sadness and anger at herself. The last time she was here, she had basically thrown her teacher's feelings in his face. Amidst her self-loathing Meg walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"Miss me, mon ami?" Christine smiled down at her friend, embracing her. She became confused as she felt water on her dress and realized that Meg was crying. "Did you miss me that much?"

"It is not that, although I did miss you dearly..."

"Than what is it, Meggy?"

"Do you remember Charles?" She watched Christine nod hesitantly. "Well, you were right about him... He's a no good sex-crazed jerk! I told him about Rupert and he basically spit in my face. He said that any girl who would let that happen had to be weak and he tried his hand at me then.. Little did he know that I had lessons after Rupert that taught me to defend myself. I kicked him right where it hurts most and ran to the gendarmes, telling them what happened and they took him in. However...he was let out, his family did not want to let anyone ruin their reputation. He came to my home one day and told me that I would rue the day that I shoved him away. He told me that...he told me that as long as my lovers knew of Rupert that no one would ever love me!"

"Oh, Meg..."

"And I have had nightmares every night since then, remembering Rupert and Charles and watching them both come after me and try to kill me and-" She could no longer speak as sobs racked through her body. Christine pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly to herself. She was done letting nobility stomp all over her and her friend. She would not let anything more happen to Meg, she was practically her sister.

"Did you tell Madame Giry yet?"

"How could I? I did not tell her of Rupert, even... She would be so disappointed..."

"No, Meg! She would go after those tyrants and make sure you got your justice!"

"But Maman is so strict, and she would be upset that I let myself fall so low..."

"Meghan Giry, you listen to me right now! You are not low, you shall grow stronger from this experience and you shall find the love you deserve. I have also had some trouble, little Meggy."

"Do explain, mon ami."

"I asked Raoul if I may resume singing and he coldly shot me down. He said that he would not let his future wife tarnish his family name. He told me that I would not be able to handle the taunts and jeers from other nobility. He thinks I will crack under their hatred."

"I knew he was no good when he would not let me see you! I should have told you he seemed too stuck up!"

"No, that is not it... He says I do not have enough of a backbone. Oh, I wish I were more like you, Meggy..."

With the tables suddenly turned Meg had to hold Christine as she silently cried. She understood her frustration, she knew how no one thought she could take care of herself. She hugged her closely and kissed the top of her head sisterly. "If you tell Raoul that it is either you sing or you leave than I shall talk to Maman about Rupert... Is it a deal, Chrissy?"

"Of course, mon soeur. As long as you will be there when I return from doing so, I am afraid that I may be terribly upset by the outcome..."

"Yes, of course I shall be there. So long as you will be next to me the whole time I must speak to Maman."

"I shall definitely be there, Meggy."

"Then that is what we shall do tomorrow, mon ami. For now, I shall let you have a moment of peace and wait outside of the opera house." She kissed Christine on the cheek and swiftly left the room to walk outside.

Finally left alone to her thoughts, Christine kept returning to that day when she last spoke to her old teacher. Tears of regret were forming in her eyes, but she could not let them fall. She had something that she must do first.

"Maestro, I came back. I had to. The way I acted towards you was beyond childish and inappropriate. My actions were brought on by my stupid thoughts of a fairytale prince come to my rescue from something I did not understand. But... I was wrong, Angel. He is not so perfect after all..."

Erik was behind her mirror, although he wanted with all of his heart to hold her in his arms and whisper his love for her he couldn't she had betrayed him twice now, how could he just scoop her in his arms and pretend it was okay?

"Please, Angel, I miss you so dearly... He does not let me sing, you know. He says it is unbecoming of a future Vicomtesse, and I should leave it to the 'theater rats' to entertain the better people..."

"Not allowed to sing, you say? No, he does seem to be exactly as you made him out to be." He finally responded, albeit coldly and bitterly.

Joy surged through her body at the sound of his heavenly voice. "Mon ange-"

"No. There is no more for you to say. You have already told me how you wish for me to be gone from your _wonderful_ life." he spit out at her. "Besides, you have betrayed me enough. All of this was put into light without you even knowing my name. No, you have said quite enough, Christine."

She couldn't believe her own idiocy. She had never even asked his name! Quietly, slowly, she asked, "What _is_ your name?"

"Although you will not care to say it in the future, it is Erik Marcantel."

Trying the name in her own voice she said, "Erik, huh?" Liking how it sounded she smiled, letting out a small giggle.

Erik could not suppress his happiness at hearing his name come out of her mouth, but was brought back as he heard her giggle afterward. "What are you laughing at?"

"It is nothing, I just think that it suits you! Erik Marcantel,_ mon ange de la musique_."

He couldn't help a smile lighting up his normally stoic features. "Yes, I must agree..."

"Angel, I mean, Erik," she stammered, nervous about what she was going to say. "I have missed you so much..please show yourself once more?"

"I do not know if that is a very good idea, _ma petit Christine_. The last time I showed myself we fought and the time before that you swiped my mask..."

"Please, Erik, I have missed you more than you know. I need to see your face. I must embrace you..."

"You wish to see my face? You would be the first... Very well, but I shall not forgive you if you take my mask again."

"I understand, mon ange. Please come out." With that he opened the mirrors entrance and walked through. He closed the door behind him and stood there intimidatingly, only staring at the magnificence that he had missed for many months now. Without warning she rushed into his arms and closed her eyes tightly, enjoying the warmth and love she felt from just his arms being draped around her own body. He leaned his head down to bring her voluminous curls closely, smelling their beautiful aroma. He almost cried at the sensation of having another person in his arms. Not only is he hugging someone close, but it is the girl he has loved and adored for so long... "Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I must go now... I promise you that I will return tomorrow! Now that I have seen you again I wish to see as much of you as I can."

"Of course, I assume you would have to return to your _boy_." He had to force himself to withhold his bitterness toward the vicomte. He stole away his precious muse, how else would he feel about the fop?

"May we also resume our lessons?"

"I thought you had learned enough," he responded coldly.

Not phased by his mood change she replied, "I told you I was foolish those months ago. Someone can never learn enough, Maestro."

With a ghost of a smile on his face he said, "Now there is the Christine I know."

Promising to return the next day, Christine left, walking slowly and trying to stay close to her angel as long as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, after leaving Christine, Meg returned to the outside of the opera house and was met with the vicomte. "Monsieur le Vicomte," she greeted.

"Mademoiselle Giry." He gave a slight smile and took her hand in his to kiss the top of it. "How have things been for you and your mother?"

"Things have been just fine." She perked up at remembering something important. "Oh, I almost forgot! I got a lead dancing role in the next opera we are doing."

"I knew you would, your dancing is phenomenal," Raoul said as if it were a fact.

"Do you really think so? I work so hard to be a great dancer." She smiled at his complimenting and really looked at him for the first time. He was quite handsome indeed. He had short locks of blond hair and beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. His physique was that of a military man and was not too shabby at all. Noticing that she had begun to stare, she blushed and quickly looked up into his eyes to see if he had noticed.

"Staring is quite rude, Mlle. Giry." Raoul teasingly said to her, making her blush even deeper.

"I am sorry M. I have not seen you in quite a while. Also, you may call me Meg. You are so close to my best friend that it only seems appropriate."

"Very well, Meg. Than you must call me Raoul, and forget these silly formal pretenses."

"Of course, Mon-, I mean Raoul." She smiled up at him. After a short moment of silence they began to talk of everything, yet nothing while they both awaited Christine. Once she finally came through the front doors, neither of them noticed her until she walked up behind them and cleared her throat. They both looked guilty and had a slight tinge of red on their cheeks.

"I take it you did not get too bored while I was inside?"

Raoul was the first to speak. "Ah, yes, Meg is quite entertaining. I am afraid we got lost in conversation."

"I see. Yes, Meg is very fun to talk to, I agree." Christine could not hold back her giggle at her friend's guilty look. Meg began to giggle as well, leaving Raoul out of the loop and utterly confused.

After their little fit of laughter was over, Christine gave Meg an adieu and said she would see her and her mother the next day.

"I also hope to see you soon, Meg. We have the most interesting conversations." Raoul said with laughter in his voice and a smile in his eyes.

"Of course, I would love that as well." She smiled back at him and could not stop until both he and Christine were in their carriage and on their way to a fancy hotel to order a room to stay in for a while.

In the rented hotel room, Raoul and Christine shared a nice dinner together. After dining together, Christine quickly stole to her room and started running a bath, needing to relax and think. Once she stripped down to nothing and rested inside of the large tub of warm water she let her mind race. Shouldn't she have felt jealous at her fiance having a good time with her best friend? All she felt was relief and maybe even anxiousness to see that their relationship furthers. This is not normal for an engaged woman, not for nay woman. However, her thoughts were led back to Erik. Perhaps she does not love Raoul in the way that she thought she did. Perhaps it was more of a familial love than a romantic love. She still loved him and wants him to have a wonderful wife and a wonderful life, but she did not want to be that wife anymore. Yes, it seems all along she has had a deep but hidden adoration for her angel and teacher. She was too scared to see it before. Now, though, she was ready to see through her stupidity. She will not hide her love any longer. She will not let her propriety overrun her life, she wanted and needed her angel back in her life and Raoul is not the man she thought he was. Even if Erik no longer cares for her, she must end her engagement to Raoul. She could not play a happy wife with him, no matter how great of an actress she was. After cleansing herself of her thoughts and any dirt, she stood up and got out of the tub. She put on the nightgown laid on the table in the bathroom and brushed through her still unruly curls. She blew out the candles in the room and walked into the bedroom, doing the same. She laid down in her bed and was quickly taken into the world of dreams where she was wrapped in the arms of her angel and listening to him sing her a lullaby of his own creation.

* * *

Meg sat in her mother's personal room in the opera house, reading her favorite book in front of a fireplace. She was not getting very much reading done however, as she could only think of how foolish she had been earlier that day. She was supposed to be done with noble suitors who cared nothing for her. She could not let herself fall victim to the Vicomtes good looks and charming personality. A repeat of her previous lovers would definitely crush her spirit and kill her happiness. She had a life to live, a dream to follow. She could not let a love life over rule it and put her life in pause. Needing a reprieve to end her thoughts she kissed her maman on the cheek and went to her bedroom for the night. She laid down and let sleep take over as she entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to review.**

**-Phan of the Phantom**


End file.
